Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong
by ArouaPotter
Summary: Harry Potter is at his lowest the summer of fifth year, but will meeting Becca, a muggle change it all? What is Harry going to do with Voldemort still alive and now he's killing again. No one believes him, except Becca. Will Harry survie this year? R&R AU
1. Becca

Harry sat in his room, lying back on his bed. One of his Uncle's job partners was here with his wife and daughter for dinner and Harry was sent to his room. He really didn't mind, it's not like he wanted to sit there and listen to them talk about drills. As if they ever introduce him to any people that come and visit. He lay there and wished that Hedwig would fly in with a letter from one of his friends that explained why no one was telling him anything. Didn't they realize what he had done last year? Had they watched Voldemort come back? Did they watch Cedric get murdered?

_Don't think about that! _Harry screamed at himself. He couldn't stand staying in his room anymore. Harry got up and opened his door quietly, wondering if he could slip out the back door without his Aunt and Uncle noticing. He walked a foot out his door when he crashed into someone. His Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he caught whomever he hit. A girl, no older than him, was looking at him through the piece of hair that fell in her face.

Harry couldn't help but think she was pretty. Her black hair was wavy and in a messy bun. He did not know if she had it up that way, or if it fell when they collided. A couple of strands fell into her blue-grey eyes, wide with shock. She was in sickly peach-colored dress that looked like something his aunt would wear.

"I'm sorry, I ran into you. I didn't see you." Harry apologized and let the girl go, a blush gracing his face. _This is probably the partner's daughter_, he thought.

"That's alright; I was just looking for the powder room. My name's Becca. Um, who are you? I don't think the people down stairs mentioned someone up here," she asked him, one of her eyebrows raised. Harry cursed internally, what was he suppose to say Becca? Oh, well my Aunt and Uncle threatened me to keep me in my room until his partner left? That would not go over well.

"I'm Harry Potter, their nephew. They probably didn't mention me because they kinda wanted me to be invisible," he admitted, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. It was strange, talking to a pretty girl. Not that Harry didn't like girls, but the only one he had ever really looked at was Cho Chang. Every time he tried to talk to her something embarrassing always happened.

"Oh, that horrible!" she stated, looking upset. "Though I would be glad if I were you, it's dreadfully boring listening to the adults talked about boring drills and such. Your Uncle keeps telling these awful jokes about some golfer," she said, looking relived at being away from them. Harry smiled at her and laughed quietly, so as not to be heard by the adults. "And every time I look over at their son, I'm guessing your cousin; he looks like he wants to eat me. It's quite disgusting." Harry couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl he just met.

"Would you like me to show you to the powder room? That way you could hide in there for a little bit." Harry asked, amused.

"I would rather spend some time with you for a little while, if you don't mind," Becca replied, looking up from beneath her long lashes. Harry felt his breath catch as she looked at him, not even hearing himself agree. He led her into his room and left the door open a crack, so she didn't feel trapped in. Harry turned around, slightly embarrassed, as this was the first time he had ever had a girl in his room and it really wasn't clean. Becca looked around the untidy room with a small smile on her face. Harry watched as she spotted the bird cage and walked over to it. "What kind of bird do you have?" she asked, turning to face him.

He didn't have to answer because right then Hedwig soared threw the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry was panicking now – what should he tell her? He just stood there stock still as he watched her walk towards him. Would she freak out? Would she run out of the room to her parents, yelling to them about the strange boy with an owl?

"Wow, Harry it's so pretty. A snowy owl; am I right?" she asks smiling at him. Harry let out the breath he had been holding and told her all about Hedwig as Becca gently pet the owl. He was happy for the first time this summer. Who cared that Hermione, Ron and Sirius hadn't written him a real letter? Who cared that right now he was annoyed at Dumbledore? They talked for a long time, about everything and anything. Harry didn't tell her about being a wizard or anything, but he did talk about his friends and how he couldn't wait to go back to school. He had just finished telling her about how Hermione had punched Draco in third year, and both of them laughing.

"Gosh, I haven't had this much fun in forever," she said, wiping a couple of tears of laughter. "I guess I should head back downstairs. I don't want them to ask too many questions," Becca said, not moving from the bed. Harry looked over at her sadly; he really had a good time with her and didn't want her to leave. She must have seen because she frowned and hugged him. "Don't worry – my parents are going away tomorrow, so I can sneak out and come see you. Do you know the little playground a couple of blocks away? Can we meet there tomorrow?" she asked, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, I know it. I think I can get away for a while as well, they probably won't even notice. I had fun talking to you Becca," Harry replied, hugging her back.

"I had fun too, Harry," she said, studying his face. He stared back into her strange but beautiful eyes. He could see how the blue looked like it was swirled into the gray, making it look like a piece of art. "A little reminder," she whispered, and leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek. Harry closed his eyes as he felt her lips brush his cheek. _They're so soft,_ Harry thought, _like a butterfly was kissing it._ Becca pulled back and smile at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. Harry watched as she walked out the door turning her head at the last second and smiling softly at him.

That night Harry lay in his bed, his hand touching the cheek she had kissed. His dreams were all of Becca, and their 'date' tomorrow.

~AN- Ok this is the first chapter. Expect the next one on Wednesday. Thank you to my wonderful Beta SliverIceBlueEyes, for helping me with my british terms and with the title of the story, I would be lost without you! Thanks all who read this. You guys make it keep going. Flames are welcome and so are suggestions. This is AU so please don't review saying 'Well Harry marry Ginny.' or something else like that. Again thanks.


	2. Maybe I am Maybe I'm not

Harry woke up the next morning to early to meet Becca at the park. He tried to go back to sleep, turning this way and that until he finally couldn't take it anymore and got up. He dressed quickly and let Hedwig out of her cage. Harry tired to occupy himself by doing his homework, but end up putting it away after ten minutes of trying to write. Harry was too excited to meet Becca that he was all work up, pacing back and forth in his room.

Sometime later Harry heard his aunt and uncle get up and get ready for their day. Dudley probably wouldn't get up till that afternoon, unless one of his 'little friends' came and paid him a visit. When he heard his aunt starting to make breakfast he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. His Uncle Vermin was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the news paper. His Aunt Petunia was standing by the stove cooking some eggs and beacon.

"Hello." Harry said cheerfully not caring that he was being nice to the people that hated him and called him a freak. His aunt and uncle looked over at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"What's with you boy?" his uncle spat at him, a bit of coffee hitting the paper in his hands. Harry looked at him, amused, and shrugged, getting out plates, cups, and utensils. His aunt put the food on the table still looking weirdly at her nephew. Harry sat down and waited until they both helped themselves to some food before helping himself to some.

"So Uncle Vermin, what's going on in the world?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his juice. His uncle sat there looking flabbergasted, sharing a look with his wife. Harry watched, silently laughing as his aunt and uncle freaked out before him. Harry glanced at the clock then and saw that it was eleven, perfect time to go meet Becca.

"I'm going to go out. I'll be back before Dudley," Harry said, getting up to clear and wash his plate. Just before Harry walked out the door he saw his aunt and uncle still looking confused.

Harry sat on the swing waiting for Becca to show up. He been sitting there for about thirty minutes just thinking occasionally about things passing through his mind. He was wondering what was taking so long. He knew that they hadn't really made a time to meet, but he thought about midday was a good time. The swing next to him creaked as someone sat down in it; Harry looked to his left and saw Becca smiling at him.

"Hey there stranger," she said swinging a bit.

"Hey," Harry said, smiling at back at her. They sat there in a non-awkward silence for a bit before Harry got up and went behind Becca, pushing her back and forth on the swing. She squealed quietly a bit at a particular high push. She jumped off when she was high enough and landed awkwardly on her ankle, twisting it.

"Ouch," Becca said, holding her ankle swearing under her breath. Harry ran over to her and helped her up onto the bench, trying not to move her too much.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked, taking her shoe and sock off. He rotated her ankle gently until he heard her utter a light gasp.

"I think you sprained it. You should stay off of it for a bit," he told her before he sat down next to her.

"Thanks Harry," Becca said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So, what's your school like?" she asked, resting her twisted ankle on Harry's leg. Harry froze for a second: what could he tell her? He couldn't tell her he was a wizard, but he also couldn't lie to her. It somehow just didn't feel right; he felt connected to her. _I could always just see how she takes it and make her swear not to tell anyone_, Harry mused.

"Well...um…okay here's the thing Becca, if I tell you something you can't tell anyone, got it?" Harry told her turning to face her. Becca looked into his eyes, a frown on her face. She cocked her head to the side and searched his eyes, trying to see if he was playing with her or something. She must have found her answer though because she nodded.

"I swear I will not tell anyone. Pinky promise." She said and smiled holding out her pinky. Harry smiled back and hooked his pinky around hers.

"Ok, Becca – I'm a wizard." He sat there and watched as emotions played out on her face. Her eyes were wide like she couldn't understand what he had said, let alone believe it! After several minutes of silence Harry couldn't take it anymore and said, "I'll just go now." He started to get up, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

It was Becca.

"Please, don't leave me." Becca said her eyes wide as if the mere thought of him leaving caused her pain. Harry hesitated for a second before sitting back down next to Becca. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and put her ankle and also her leg on his. "Wow." She said softly after a moment of silence. "So it's true. You really are a wizard?" Becca turned her head up toward him and looked him in the eye. Right then Harry couldn't help, but notice how beautiful she looked as the sun hit her face. He couldn't answer her because his mouth had gone dry from looking at her, so instead he nodded his head yes.

Becca smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Please tell me all about your school, for real this time?" she asked him giving him puppy dog eyes. Harry groaned but nonetheless started to tell her about Hogwarts. What he learned in class, the homework, and the teachers. And then he started to tell her about Voldemort. Harry choked out what had happened at the end of the year; he cursed himself when he started to cry. Becca was crying as well and had a hand covering her mouth. When Harry was done telling his tale he turned his face away and quickly wiped away his tears. He didn't want Becca to see him as weak.

"Oh Harry!" Becca exclaimed and threw herself at him wrapping him in a hug. She cried freely into his shoulder as she held him close to her. Harry was shocked as he slowly wrapped his arms around the girl in his lap. More than anything, he never thought that Becca would throw herself into his arms and start to cry.

"Hey, it fine really. That was last year, its over," Harry said, rubbing her back gently in an attempt to soothe her. Becca still cried into Harry shoulder, but after five minutes was reduced to just hiccups. She lifted her head off his shoulder and a blush crept across her cheeks. Harry couldn't think of anything more beautiful at that moment. He really didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, but no one could say that Becca was ugly. To Harry she was drop-dead gorgeous.

"I'm sorry. You must think of me as one of those girls that cry all the time." Becca said hiding her face behind her hair. Harry smiled at the girl and pushed her hair out of her face. He couldn't believe that she was saying sorry for crying.

"Becca, you silly girl, don't apologize for crying," Harry told her, kissing her cheek gently. Becca smiled at him and placed her head between his shoulder and neck. They talked for a bit longer, just enjoying each other's company before the sun started to set. Becca sighed and held Harry tighter to her, not wanting to let him go. Harry rested his head on top of hers and tightened his grip as well. He didn't want to let her go and have to go back to his uncle and aunts house.

"Do you have to go back?" Becca asked Harry, pouting. Harry smiled at her and leaned down again, placing a kiss on her cheek closer to her lips. He didn't know why he was kissing her face; he just had an urge to. By the way Becca closed her eyes and hummed he didn't think she minded.

"Yeah, I do. I'd rather stay with you though," he told her, not moving. Becca stayed half on his lap hoping that he would stay if she didn't move. "Your parents aren't home right?" he asked her, a plan forming in his mind.

She looked at him strangely but answered anyway. "Yeah, where are you going with this?" she inquired, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well, why don't you stay the night in my room? My relatives don't check up at me so they won't realize you're there if you're quiet," Harry replied, smiling. She beamed back up at him and placed a kiss on his lips. They froze for a second before breaking away from each other. "Well, shall we head towards my house?" he suggested, blushing. She nodded and stood up, placing minimal weight on her ankle. Harry stood up and placed an arm around her shoulders, helping her walk back to number 4.

~AN- So thanks to the review I got. I love getting them even if it's just one. Thanks to my Beta who also fixed this chapter for me. Forgot to put this last chapter;

I don't own Harry Potter.

I own Becca. Yay me. R&R? Please?


	3. Dementors

Harry looked at the sleeping girl that was next to him on the bed. Clothed in only a shirt of his that was five sizes too big for her, and her knickers, Harry couldn't help feel like he was over dressed. When they had gotten back to the Dursley's house, they snuck upstairs and any time Harry's aunt or uncle came to his room Becca would hide in his wardrobe. Harry smiled at Becca and reached to take off his shirt. It was hot in his room and now that she was asleep Harry wasn't afraid to be semi naked in bed with her. Harry had turned a bright red when he turned around to see Becca's pajamas. Not that they were going to do anything, but one thing they forgot when they got home was that Becca didn't have anything to change into or an extra outfit.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt them starting to get heavy. He pulled his glasses off and placed them on his nightstand, hoping his aunt and uncle didn't come in in the morning.

The next morning, Harry opened his eyes to an empty bed. He jumped out of bed and searched the room anxiously for Becca. _Where the bloody hell could she have gone?_ Harry thought as he searched the room.

Becca was not there.

He opened his door and ran down the stairs, not bothering to be quiet: who cared if his Aunt or Uncle heard? –he had to find Becca. She wasn't in the living room, or the bathroom, or the dining room. By now Harry was frantic trying to find her. Finally he found her in the kitchen cooking at the stove, still wearing his shirt. Harry couldn't help admire her for a moment, wondering what it would be like to see her every day cooking breakfast in his shirt.

He shook the thoughts from his mind before going over to her and hugging her from behind. Her cloth- covered back pressed against his naked chest. They both froze for a moment, not daring to move before Harry broke the silence with asking her a question.

"Do you know how scared I was? Why are you down here anyway, won't my relatives find us?" he questioned her while leaning his head on her shoulder. He felt her shake lightly with giggles, sensing her body was pressed against his, something that he was all too aware of.

"Well, when I woke up I snuck downstairs and saw that they left a note, saying that they would be back later, apparently your uncle's boss wanted them to come over. So I thought that I would make breakfast for us," she told him while cooking the eggs. Harry smiled and reluctantly let go of her and turned toward the cabinets to get some cups and plates. He set the table and finished just in time for breakfast to be done. They sat in comfortable silence while they occasionally snuck glances at each other when they thought the other party wasn't looking.

Midday found the couple sitting on the swings at the park that they were at yesterday. It seemed different to them somehow, like they were in on a big secret that the rest of the world didn't know about. Harry was holding her hand and gently swinging, making her move as well. Becca smiled over at him and Harry couldn't believe the magic he felt. It was all around them in the air, almost tangible.

"Do you believe in magic?" Becca asked in child like wonderment, giggling lightly at the end. Harry laughed lightly and whispered back to her.

"Only when I'm with you." He knew it was a very cheesy thing to say, but it just felt right. Becca blushed, but didn't move her eyes from his. "You're very beautiful Becca," Harry said and moved closer to her, there swings touching. His breath came in short quick burst as there face came closer and closer to each other. Harry could see her wet her lips before his eyes closed.

A loud screech of a crow above them broke them out of the spell that seemed to be put on them. They moved away from each other, both with blushes gracing their faces. Harry looked over at her and smiled – he couldn't believe that they almost kissed. His first kiss. Maybe even her first kiss, though Harry dismissed that thought as implausible. He sat up straight in his swing and looked up at the sky, a few little white clouds drifted about.

"Can I stay with you again tonight?" Becca asked, grabbing his hand. Harry turned to face her and saw that her cheeks still had a rosy tint to them, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Sure, but maybe this time we should stop by your place, or you could meet me at mine?" Harry said, giving her an option. Becca smiled at him and jumped up from her seat dragging him with her.

"It probably will better if I run and get it. Do mind waiting here for me?" Becca asked Harry looking at him. He nodded and she took off, but not before giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. Harry stood there shocked, the tips of his fingers gently touching where she kissed him. He grinned, probably looking like a big idiot, but couldn't help it – Becca just kissed him! Harry sat down on the swing and waited for Becca to come back, thinking about her all the while.

"Hey there."

Harry hadn't heard her come up behind him, and jumped out of his seat, his wand halfway out of his pocket. She smirked at him and gently placed her hand on his forearm. A medium size bag was at her feet and it looked like she had changed clothes. "Didn't mean to scare you Harry," she said lightly as he dropped the hand with his wand in it. He smiled at her and grabbed her bag.

"It's okay Becca, I'm fine," Harry replied, swinging her bag on one of his shoulders. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Are you ready to go?" he asked and nodded in the direction of the Dursleys'. She nodded and they took off at a nice stroll towards his Aunt and Uncle's house. "They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk." (JKR OotP)

"This place is so creepy," Becca said moving closer to Harry, like she was trying to hide herself in him. Harry frowned as the tunnel started to turn cold, reminding Harry of his various encounters with dementors. He pulled her closer to him so her body was pressed up against his. Harry stopped walking and closed his eyes listening. He could hear Becca breathing beside him, her short shallow breaths coming slower and then he heard what he was dreading. The hoarse, rattling breaths of what sounded like death. Harry froze and quickly pulled out his wand, pushing Becca behind him so she was between Harry and the wall.

Her hands were flat against his back, her head buried between his shoulder blades. Harry wanted to look behind him, to tell her that it was going to be ok, but he needed to protect them. To protect her. Then Harry saw it, at the end of the alleyway gliding towards him and Becca. Harry raised his wand, the spell ready on his lips when the cold, empty feeling hit him. He could barely hear Becca gasp behind him. He wanted to let go, to give into the darkness, but the small thought that Becca would get hurt made him come through.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, all the memories of Becca and him together making a happy memory for him. A sliver stag burst from his wand, charging at the dementor. It fled in the stag's wake and the tunnel became warm again. The noises around Harry became clearer. He turned and saw Becca behind him looking like she was about to fall. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest. She fell against him her hand limp against his chest. "Becca, Becca are you ok?" Harry asked, panicked. He looked down at her face and saw that she was deathly pale and tears were streaming down her face.

Harry wiped her tears away and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He carried her quickly to the house, making sure to look around and assure himself that nothing else would attack them. Harry brought her around to the back of the house and set her down gently, making sure she was able to stand before letting go. "Becca you need to stay here for a moment, but I'll open the window and come get you, ok?" Harry said, looking her in the eye. She looked like she had just been to hell and back. Harry didn't want to leave her. She nodded and leaned against the house. He frowned and quickly made his way into the house. He gave his Aunt and Uncle some lame excuse about how he was tired and made his way up to his room.

Harry threw open the window and looked down, seeing Becca still there. He bit his lip and climbed down using the rope he had in his room: something he bought years ago so he could sneak out. Harry landed with a soft thump beside Becca and held an arm out to her. She staggered over to him and leaned heavily on him. He didn't know how she was going to climb up when she could barely stand up straight. She seemed to realize what she needed to do though because after a second she grabbed the rope and slowly started climb it. Harry watched, scared that she might fall, but he calmed himself down by telling himself that he would catch her. Becca finally climbed through the window and peered down at him.

Harry grabbed the rope and quickly climbed up it, thanking Merlin for Quidditch and Oliver's insanity in training. He swung his leg over the window and pulled the rope up, closing the window. Harry turned around and saw Becca lying down on the bed, still looking paler than normal. He made his way over to her and sat down stroking her hair gently. "How're you feeling, love?" he whispered, lying down next to her. Becca turned over to face him and moved so that her head rested on his chest.

"Horrible," she whispered back, her voice uneven. Becca burst into tears and clutched Harry's shirt tightly in her fist. Harry quickly pulled her up so that her head was resting in the crook of his neck and gently stroked her hair, whispering soothing things in her ear. Harry was furious that the Dementors made his Becca look so helpless, so not her. He'd make sure that whoever sent them would pay dearly for putting Becca though what she was currently experiencing. Slowly her cries became soft whimpering, her hand still clutched tightly against his shirt.

Harry slowly covered her hand with his and loosened her death grip till it was just limp in his hand. "Becca, look at me please," Harry asked her in a whisper, holding her hand in his as if he was saving her from drowning. Becca hesitantly turned her face so Harry could see her. Her eyes were blood shot from the crying she did, the little bit of makeup she had on was in streams down her cheeks, and her cheeks were flushed, but Harry could help but think even looking like this she was still beautiful to him. "I'm so sorry Becca, I'm sorry I couldn't make the dementor go away sooner, I'm sor-" but Harry couldn't finish what he was sorry for because his lips were covered with Becca's. Harry froze for a moment before he moved his lips with hers. He couldn't believe that she was kissing him, shouldn't she hate him like there was no tomorrow?

Harry couldn't dwell too much on the fact and lost himself in the kiss. One of Becca's hands was tangled in his hair while her other hand was still wrapped in Harry's. Harry's hand that was free was cradling Becca's face, her body half on top of his. Harry couldn't believe how soft her lips were on his, the way they molded perfectly to his. Harry inhaled and smelled Becca's natural flower-like aroma. Almost like a red rose. After a couple minutes of snogging they broke apart, gasping for air. Becca's eyes were shinning now, the dead look slowly fading from her eyes.

Harry smiled at her and brushed the hair that was in her face away and tucked it behind her ear. Becca smiled at him and gave Harry another soft peck on the lips. Harry sighed happily and pulled Becca even closer, so that her whole body was on top on him. "Sleep now Becca," Harry whispered in her ear while placing a kiss on the top of her head. "My Becca," he whispered before falling asleep, where his dreams replayed their kiss over and over again.

~A/N Next chapter, as you guessed. Again thank you to my wonderful beta, you rock. Thank you to all the reviews I got, I loved them. I do not own Harry Potter. I own Becca.


	4. The Letters

Harry woke up with blurry vision, which he thought was weird because he could have sworn he went to sleep with his glasses on his face. He reached his hand out towards his nightstand and found them folded up, and, placing them on his face, he looked down and saw Becca still sleeping on him, out of her jeans with the blanket pulled up around them. Harry didn't remember her waking up and taking off his glasses and her jeans, but apparently, she had. He smiled when it fully hit him that Becca was laying in his arms. Not only that, but they had kissed last night.

Becca shifted in his arms and blinked her eyes open and looked at him. Harry smiled down at her and pushed some of her hair out of her face. Becca smiled up and him and snuggled closer so that their faces were closer together. Harry closed his eyes before leaning in and touching his lips to Becca's forehead, before slowly finding his way down to her lips. Her lips parted under Harry's and a little whimper escaped her. Their lips moved together in an age-old dance that never seemed to die out. Harry tangled one of his hands in her soft hair and went to deepen the kiss when a sharp knock on his door pulled them apart.

"UP!" Aunt Petunia shouted through the door. Harry groaned lightly before getting up and going to get a change of clothes. He turned around and saw Becca still lying on the bed, her cheeks flushed red. He chuckled quietly, stopping himself from jumping on the bed and snogging her again. Changing quickly while Becca covered her eyes with her hands –though Harry could have sworn that she peeked once or twice- he gave her a light peck on the lips before going to see what his Aunt wanted. This was the one time of day that Harry hated the most, having to leave Becca to go do chores or whatever his Aunt and Uncle wanted.

After weeding the garden, washing the car, mowing the lawn, and painting the shed Harry finally came back upstairs to his room. He was a little embarrassed that he was all sweaty and dirty from all the work he had to do. When he opened the door Harry found Becca changed into new clothes and sitting on his bed reading a couple of letters, while eating a piece of birthday cake Harry had left over. He smiled when he noticed that it was one of his shirts that she was wearing.

Becca gave him a heart melting smile and gave him a lasting kiss before pulling away, frowning. "You should read these letters Harry," she said, leaning against his shoulder and handing him the first letter in the pile. Frowning, Harry took the letter from her and began reading:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past seven this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area.**_

_**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**_

_**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the fourteenth of August.**_

"_**Hoping**__** you are well,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Improper Use of Magic Office**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_(JKR, OotP ch.2)_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment before turning to face Becca, who had a look of confusion on her face. Before he could say anything though she handed him two more letters, one from Arthur Weasley, and the other from his godfather Sirius Black. Scanning though the first letter he rolled his eyes and tossed it aside. Really, why would he give up his wand? Harry opened Sirius' letter and began to read:

_Harry,_

_Whatever you do STAY AT YOU AUNTS AND UNCLES! Dumbledore is going to fix this, keep calm. I should see you soon enough, though I'm not sure when Dumbledore hasn't told me anything yet. Expect some of us soon enough. Oh and congratulations on taking on the Dementor._

_Sirius._

Harry smiled as he read his god father's letter; he at least understood that Harry wanted to know when he was leaving. _Why wasn't Dumbledore telling Sirius anything either_, Harry wondered, confused. Turning his head towards Becca, he read the letter she was reading over her shoulder.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.**_

_**Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.**_

_**With best wishes,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Improper Use of Magic Office**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_(JKR OotP ch. 2)_

Sighing at that, Harry was glad that they weren't coming to destroy his wand. "When did they come?" Harry inquired, while taking off his shirt to change into something cleaner.

"Hey don't mind me; you don't have to put on another shirt," Becca said, staring at his bare chest. "I'm guessing when we went to sleep last night. After you left I got up to feed Hedwig and saw this stack of letters. I can't believe they wanted to expel you and destroy your wand!" she exclaimed, anger in her eyes. Harry walked over towards her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I know, but at least Dumbledore somehow fixed it. Now we just have to wait till the fourteenth of August," he replied, almost spitting out the Headmaster's name. The question plaguing Harry was why Dumbledore hadn't sent a letter. Why wasn't he, Harry, getting any news about what was happening?

"Do you know what you're supposed to wear for the trial?" Becca asked him, leaning back against his chest. When he shook his head, the girl in his arms frowned lightly. "Well does the Wizarding world have a bookstore?" she asked, laughing a bit at the end.

"Yeah it does, in Diagon Alley," Harry told her, a little surprised when Becca jumped up and started brushing her hair.

"Well, where is this Diagon Alley? London, I'm guessing?" She said while pulling her hair into a messy bun. Harry still didn't answer when she turned around shoving her feet into her shoes. Raising an eyebrow at him she waited for Harry to answer.

"Uh, yeah, it is. Why?" Becca rolled her eyes in a 'you should know this' fashion and grabbed one of his shirts from his closet and threw it at him.

"Because, we should go see if we can find a book so you can be prepared. Judging by that letter and what you've told me about the Ministry of Magic they will use anything they can against you and showing up in the wrong clothes can set you back. Also I was looking through your school things and it looks like you're low on some things you need." Harry raised an amused eyebrow at her and looked over at his trunk, noticing for the first time that it was open.

"Ok, but you might need to wear this," Harry said, going over to his trunk and grabbing one of his black cloaks. Becca grabbed it and tied it around her neck, slipping the black hood over her head. Smiling over at Harry she asked him how she looked. "Beautiful," he told her, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. Becca beamed at him and walked over giving him a kiss.

Harry threw on the shirt Becca gave him and grabbed the other black cloak he owned. He reached into his trunk and got his money bag, shoving it into his pocket.

"So, how are we getting out of the house?" he asked in a slightly amused tone. Becca laughed and winked at him.

"You leave that to me."

~A/N Well pretties another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had lots of Homework to catch up on. I'll try to get a new chapter out every Monday or once a week. Thank to all my reviewer, people who read this, ect. You all make me happy. Thank you –again- to my wonderful beta without her this chapter would have been only good and not perfect.

I do not own Harry Potter.

I own Becca and this plot.


End file.
